How Can This Be?
by InosanaYamanaka13
Summary: What would you do if you ran into the Generation of Miracles? Follow best friends, Akimara and Ayame, as they experience this first-hand! The only question on their minds, HOW CAN THIS BE?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to make a new story about Kuroko no Basket. I'm working on this with a friend but I'll be writing all the chapters. Here's chapter 1!**

**OCs:**

_**Name: Akimara Shojou  
Age: 16  
Hair: Back-length, Burgundy  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
Family: Mikaru Shojou - Mother  
Hakuro Shojou - Father  
Kotetsu Shojou – Brother  
Favorite Color: Violet  
Attitude: Your typical girly teen with a strong will. But when she gets mad, she can be a bit terrifying.**_

_**Name: Ayame Kishimoto  
Age: 15  
Hair: Shoulder length, White  
Eyes: Red  
Family: Dead  
Favorite Color: Sky Blue  
Attitude: A bit of a tomboy and one heck of a troublemaker.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. Only Akimara Shojou, my OC. My friend, Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine, owns Ayame Kishimoto.**_

**SHOUTOUT: Girl, you owe me for doing this… -_-**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter One: The Encounter**

**Akimara**

Hi there! I'm Akimara Shojou and I'm in the park with my best friend, Ayame Kishimoto. We've been friends since we were kids. Right now though, she's reading an orange book… Wait, an orange book? "**KISHIMOTO AYAME! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT FORSAKEN BOOK!? THAT ISN'T FOR PEOPLE OUR AGE!**" I yell at her as I snatch the book out of her hands and start ripping it to shreds "C'mon, Akimara-neechan! It's not **that** bad…" she tells me as I throw the shreds away "How can your parents allow you to even have this book?" I ask her and the expression on her face tells me something's wrong "They're dead…" she says slowly. I stop dead in my tracks "Since when?" I say softly as I lower my head. No wonder she's been so depressed lately "Last month and you don't have to be sorry… It's okay!" she says as she looks back at me. I look up and smile. That's my best friend for ya! She never shows that she's sad. Just then, a group of boys, I think around 7, are walking towards us. As they near us, my eyes widen in shock. The group just so happens to be the prestigious basketball group, the Generation of Miracles. I don't mention this because I don't want Ayame to go crazy and start interviewing them. I blink a few times, open my bag and grab the manga. I flip through the pages hoping that it isn't them. But as I do so, it dawns on me that this is serious and they **are **real! "Oi, Ayame-chan! It's them! The Generation of Miracles from Kuroko no Basket!" I whisper in her ear as I begin to lose consciousness. Only one thought remains… _**HOW CAN THIS BE!?**_ Then, I black out…

**Ayame**

**OH MY GOD! **The Generation of Miracles are real!? I must interview them. I ditch Akimara's unconscious body, grab my pen and notepad and walk up to them and begin to ask the questions "What are your names?" "Akashi Seijuro" "Murasakibara Atsushi" "Aomine Daike" "Midorima Shintoru" "Kise Ryouta" "Kuroko Tetsuya" "Kagami Taiga. And you?" "Kishimoto Ayame... Hobbies?" "Basketball!" As I continue to ask questions, Akimara wakes up "Ayame-chan? What are you…?" "Shut up! Busy, interviewing…" I interrupt her. **(A/N: What a 'great' friend…!)** She looks at them and faints again… "Shouldn't you take your friend home?" Kagami asks "Nah… She'll wake up soon." I say and continue to interview them until they left. Akimara hasn't gotten up yet. So, I have to carry her home. Lucky for me, it isn't far. Her mom meets us at the gate and calls her father to carry her inside. Her mom invites me in but I refuse saying that I have to go home. She gives me a packed meal "Thank you, Shojou-sama!" I say with a genuine smile and leave. I wonder if that girl will wake up soon…

I get to my apartment, eat dinner, take a bath and head off to bed… But at around 10pm, I get a phone call from Akimara…

"Hello?"

"Ayame-chan! I had this crazy dream…"

"What was it about?"

"I had a dream where we met the Generation of Miracles…"

"Er… Akimara-neechan…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind… I'm gonna sleep now… Night!"

"Sorry to disturb! Night, see ya tomorrow!"

I hang up and get the manga book on my bedside, switch on the lamp and begin reading… I just hope she won't kill me for doing this…

**NEXT DAY**

**Akimara**

I wake up the next day and heave a sigh of relief. _It was all a dream…_ I think as I get up and ready myself for the first day of school in Zeitoko High School. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on a lilac short dress with a black belt. I put on a black blazer and knee-high boots. I grab my violet sling bag and head off to school. But not before my mom catches me and calls me to the breakfast table. Thankfully, I finish my meal and dash to school. The school is at a walking distance from my house so I didn't have to worry. I get my cellphone and call Ayame.

"Hello?"

"Ayame-chan! Get out of that bed and get ready for school!"

"Akimara-neechan? You sound like a mom!"

"Hurry up! I want to wear that green short dress I got you last year! Also wear boots and a headband! Hop to it!"

"You're such a nag sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever! Just do it!"

"Fine… See you in school!"

"Bye!"

Then, I hang up. As I walk through the halls; I hear murmurs and squeals from girls from the freshmen to the seniors! I walk over to the cheerleaders, which I am a captain of, "Hey, girls! What are you girls chatting about?" I ask "Haven't you heard, Captain!? There are gonna be some new students!" a sophomore member says "So? We get new kids every year! What's so special about them?" "The guys are so hot and the girls are so cool!" a junior exclaims and the others squeal. I know I'm a girly-girl but I don't really mind looks that much! I just roll my eyes at them and walk away while reminding them about practice later that day. I wonder where Ayame is…

**Ayame**

_I'm gonna be __**so late**__! If that happens, Akimara-neechan will kill me! _I think as I make a run for it! I did as she told me but I wear skinny jeans. I found a loophole in her demands. Mwhahahaha! I'm gonna get away with it, yet again. That is if I get there in time and I don't show any signs that I've been lacking sleep. If I do, I'll be seeing my family sooner than I wanted to. I get to school with 20 minutes to spare. I ignore the squealing of the girls in the hallways and zip to my classroom. I find Akimara in her seat and the one next to her is empty "Ohayo, Akimara-neechan!"

"What happened to you? And didn't I say to wear the green dress?"

"I am! You never said that I couldn't wear jeans…"

"Grrr… Whatever! Just don't make me mad by shooting hoops again like you did last year…"

"Hai!"

Just then, our teacher comes in with 9 people in tow. When they enter, most of the girls are squealing. I look at Akimara and she's in shock… "Ohayo! Settle down everybody, settle down!" the teacher says and the noise disappears… But not Akimara's expression "Akimara-neechan… What's wrong?" I whisper "They're… They're real!? I thought it was a dream but…" she begins to mumble as the people in front of us are being introduced. It slowly dawns on me that they are the people I interviewed the day before. The teacher assigns them to the seat near my and Akimara… I can see that Akimara's mood has shifted from shocked to fear… Wait, why in the world would she be scared? I realize that the person sitting next to her is Akashi. I don't care right now… I lay my head on my table. I'm lucky that it is break time right now… Just then, I hear a hand slam on my table. I look up with alertness and see I've caught… _Stupid! How could you forget that Akimara-neechan sits right next to you!? _I think. I get ready for her blow, but there isn't any "Ayame-chan… Why are you so sleepy?" she asks calmly. This is when I know I'm in trouble. If I lie to her, she'll send six feet below the ground "Sorry… So sleepy… Read manga all night last night…" I say without thinking. It dawns on me that I just said the truth… "**I THOUGHT I TOLD NEVER TO DO THAT!**" she yells "I did… But I only did it for 2 nights…" I respond and I prepare for her attack, but I'm mistaken again "I'm letting you off, just this once since it's still day one. Do it again and I won't show any mercy…" she says with an anime evil-style look. I gulp and nod… I can get away sometimes but Akimara is scary… The teacher comes in… History, a subject I hate to my core, but Akimara loves it! She's the best at it… Any subject that doesn't involve equations and science is her specialty and my weakness. I'm the opposite. I love Math and Science… But we both excel in Music… "Kishimoto-san, when were the Taika Reforms?" she asks. Perfect… I wasn't listening… Only one thing to do… Think up a random answer "645 B.C" I respond "Very good Kishimoto-san! I thought you weren't listening… But your grades aren't so good so I'll assign you a tutor…" he says. I can feel the tension from Akimara; I'm pretty sure she knows who my tutor will be "Akashi Seijuro will be your tutor… Meet him in the library at 12:45pm." she says. I hear a thud as Akimara anime faints "But sensei, I won't be able to have lunch." I whine "Eat it fast because if you fail this afternoon's test, you will be held back." she says. Held back!? No way! I won't allow it! "Class dismissed!" she says and leaves. I wonder what Akashi is like as a tutor…

**A/N: Will Ayame survive her tutorial with Akashi? How will Akimara manage with the fact the Generation of Miracles are there? Find out in the next chapter… Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was expecting more reviews than this… Anyway, here's Chapter 2.**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter Two: Tutorials and Akashi's Secret**

**Akimara**

I'm worried for Ayame right now… I mean, she's gonna have tutorials with Akashi Seijuro, the scariest member of the Generation of Miracles… Speaking of which… "Hi!" a voice calls from behind. I shudder knowing that the one who called was Murasakibara… I turn with caution "H-H-Hi…" I stammer; a sure sign that I'm scared to death… But when I turn around, I see Kagami next to him… _Oh crap! Now I'm in for it… _I think "Could you show us to the cafeteria?" he asks me "Uh… S-sure…" I say "Anyway, I'm heading there right now!" "Good… What's your name?" Murasakibara asks "Shojou Akimara!" "You were with Kishimoto-san yesterday, right?" Kagami asks. _So it wasn't a dream… Oh boy…_ "Er… Yeah… Sorry about fainting!" I say scratching the back of my head "No problem! Now let's go!" Murasakibara says and I lead the way as I curse in my head. Why am **I **stuck in this sitch anyway!? It's not like I was the one who talked to them yesterday! Then again, maybe if I hadn't told Ayame-chan then I would be having lesser problems. When we get to the cafeteria, the two members of the GoM utter the one word Ayame says when we get there "Food!" they say as they dash to the line "Just like Ayame-chan… Food zombies! Do they ever think of anything besides food?" I say to no one in particular "Well, yes… When they're playing basketball…" a voice answers from behind. I turn to see Midorima there holding a knife. I let out a scream of shock and fear thinking he might try to kill me. Then I remember that he believes in horoscopes and I ease up a bit… _I thought Kuroko-san was the only one who could scare someone like this!_ I think "That's true!" Kuroko says as he suddenly pops up outta nowhere and I scream again… **(A/N: Even if I'm the author, I 'm laughing my head off… XDD) **"Forgive them, miss… They tend to be scary but they're really nice people…" Kise says appearing next to them… I let out another scream "Shojou-san!" a teacher scolds "Gomenosai, sensei!" I say bowing my head "The next time you do that, you'll be getting detention. Understood?" "H-H-Hai, Sensei!" I say and he leaves "Gomenosai!" the three say in unison and bowing their heads "It's no big deal! See ya!" I say and leave. I hope Ayame's gonna be okay… After all, **AKASHI'S TUTORING HER! **This won't end well…

**TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR**

**Ayame**

I can't believe sensei assigned Akashi as my tutor! Then again, Akimara is my best friend and they know it… Guess they don't want me to get distracted. I walk into the library and sit down in the study room where Akashi said we would meet up. I sit down and wait. After two minutes, he arrives with a very large book. There's a board in the front and he starts writing stuff I don't get! I begin to doze off and Akashi notices "**KISHIMOTO-SAN!**" he yells slamming his hand flat on the table and I sit up "Huh!?" "Are you even listening?" he exclaims "Yeah…" I grunt "Hmph! Seems to me that you aren't… So, let's have a little quiz…" he says slamming a paper onto the table "Get a pen and answer all the questions on page 162 to 164." He tells me and opens the book to the said pages. After a while, I'm finished "I thought you weren't listening! Why do you get in trouble even though you get high marks?" he asks as he checks my answers "Because I'm not an idiot, B-Akashi!" I say. He better say his prayers now 'cause I hate it when people think I'm not stupid!

**Akimara**

_**BAK-AYAME-CHAN! WHY DID YOU CALL HIM THAT!? **_I think. I've been hiding behind one of the book selves nearest to them. They may be in a room but there's a window that lets you look inside but not out… It's basically a one-way window which is near the fiction section of the library. I stay hidden though they can't see me. People might think I'm crazy if they see me staring at the wall. Anyway, I move a bit closer and lean on the "wall" and listen to their conversation "What did you just call me?" Akashi asks in a deadly tone "Nothing, B-Akashi!" Ayame-chan says. What does that girl think she's doing? I've told her a million time that if she ever met Akashi in real life, she better be careful! Did she even listen to me!? "What are you doing?" a voice whispers I look up to see Kise with the other members of the GoM "Just checking on my best friend! What are you guys up to?" I ask "Checking on Akashi-san. All of the students he tutored died…" Aomine tells me. Wait… **DIES!? AYAME-CHAN! **"You have no right to call me that, Bak-Ayame!" he retorts. What is he thinking? Without me thinking, I face-palm "They're such idiots!" I say "Yeah… But that's normal since it's Akashi-san. So relax!" Midorima tells me "I guess you have a point. I'll have to admit though; they make a pretty cute couple!" I say as we turn our attention back to the two idiots "No one has the right to call me that! Especially not you!" Ayame says in anger "Just for that, you're getting a punishment…" he says. _**AYAME-CHAN! **_I scream in my head. Just then, I hear a loud thud that sounded like a gun shot. We all look in shock as Akashi slams a large history book in front of her "Read the whole book or else you can't leave." He tells her then goes out the door. We scramble into different areas of the room so it won't look like we were watching them. When he's gone we dash to our classroom, I hope we won't be late!

**TIME SKIP: 5 MINS**

And the girl who gets to class 5 minutes before the bell rings strikes again! You see, I have a record for arriving 5 minutes before class starts… Trust me; it's hard to keep up with it! I take my seat and breathe a sigh of relief. I forgot to tell you this but I have to suffer having the red haired, scissors wielding psycho beside me. Why does it always happen to me!? "Shojou-san, a word." Akashi says when I'm near enough and I just nod even though I want to run away! I sit down and we huddle "What's up?" I ask "Does Kishimoto-san like anyone?" he asks. My eyes go wide… "Just a sec!" I say and leave the huddle and grab a notebook from my bag and flip frantically through the pages and notice that all are filled. I get another, also filled and another, filled, and another, filled. Don't tell Ayame but I've been keeping tabs on her crushes and, trust me, she's had **A LOT**! I mean, I have 40 notebooks with the names of her crushes and when she liked them! _I should really place this in a book… Then again, don't I already have one that's filled already!? _I think. Just then, I feel someone looking over my shoulder. It dawns on me that I've let Akashi wait too long… "Uh… S-Sorry! J-Just checking something…" I say with a nervous laugh. It's only then that a question hits me "Why are you asking anyway?" I ask as I narrow my eyes "Do you dare question me?" he says. _**BAK-AKIMARA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? DID YOU FORGET THIS GUY CAN THROW SCISSORS JUST AS GOOD AS TENTEN WHEN SHE TRIES TO HIT A TARGET!? **_I think angrily as I inwardly hit myself in the head "It's just that you asked about it… I mean, no one would ask about something without a reason. Let alone something about someone's love life status… So, say it, Akashi-san! Let's not forget who's been in this school longer." I say… Whoa, did I just defend myself from the one guy who's crazy enough to throw scissors in my direction and kill out right? Now I'm in for it. I wait for the expected scissor throw, but it doesn't come. I raise an eyebrow as Akashi pulls me into a huddle "Fine… Yes, I like her. Don't tell anyone or you receive a punishment. Now answer!" he growls… Lucky for me, I can be purely sure of my answer. When Akashi looked over my shoulder, I found that one, stupid notebook that wasn't filled. The last crush she had was about three years ago… The thought makes my face go dark, but Akashi doesn't seem to know it "As far as I'm concerned, none…" I say plainly "You better be telling the truth or you'll be severely punished…" he growls and goes away from our huddle. I breathe a sigh of relief… But if Ayame jinxes me, I'm in trouble… "Hello class! Time for your history aptitude test…" sensei pauses and looks at me "Shojou-san… Where is Kishimoto-san?" "Gomenosai sensei! I don't know! The last I saw here was in the library having a tutorial with Akashi-san!" I answer "Is that so? Akashi-san, where is Kishimoto-san?" she says "I think she's still in the library… And how did you know we were having the tutorials in the school library?" he asks looking at me "I went there to study and read a couple of books before class…" I say. _And to make sure you don't murder my best friend, weirdo! _I think "Well… We ought to start the test with or without her…" she says. Everyone looks in my direction, well except for the GoM… The others already know how close I am with Ayame. Even so, I don't speak… I know Ayame well enough that she'll be on time… I just hope she's not crazy enough to finish that book…

**TIME SKIP: 45 MINS.**

I'm done with the test! I'll admit; it was pretty easy… I get a pink book from my bag and start to plan how to get Ayame to like Akashi… I know it's pretty cruel but I want Ayame to fall for the right guy! I don't want her heart broken again… You'll learn more about it soon… Anyway, I can't think of a good plan! I've always made awesome plans and, heck, they usually work! Well, not my plans for Ayame at least… There was only one time it worked and that was three years ago! Just then, I hear the door slam open "I finished the book!" Ayame exclaims looking frazzled. Told you she'll make it… Wait, what!? My eyes widen at her words "**YOU FINISHED THE WHOLE BOOK!?**" I exclaim. Yup! There is no doubt in my mind that the idiot who forced her to do that is quite impressed and that I'm best friends with the craziest girl in all of Japan! I look at the Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine… Out of the six of them, only Aomine looks smug… Don't tell me… Gah! My eyes go wide again at a realization… **AOMINE LIKES AYAME! **Oh no! This is bad! This won't end well for those three, I'm afraid…

**Ayame**

"You are late, Kishimoto-san!" sensei says "Gomenosai, sensei! But I'm ready for the test!" I say "Okay… But you better finish fast." She says giving me the test paper "Hai!" I say and take my seat… After 10 minutes, "I'm done!" I exclaim and give my paper to the teacher. After 5 minutes, she give out our scores "It would seem whatever Akashi-san did worked! You and Shojou-san got the perfect score!" she says with glee. I look over at Akimara and she's smiling at me. I'll admit, Akimara's like the sister I never had! Heck, she's all the family I've got! Anyway, the teacher is gone and our afternoon break comes. Finally! I grab my book of Icha-Icha Paradise and begin reading… Lucky for me, Akimara is with the other cheerleaders on the far side of the room "Kishimoto-san, what are you reading?" a voice asks. I look up and see Akashi… Well, better him than my demon-when-mad bestie… "I'm not telling you!" I say playfully "Oh really?" he says with a smirk then he grabs the book " Hey! Give it back, Akashi-san!" I yell. But I'm too late… He begins reading and his face goes red "Why are you reading something like this?" he asks "What are you two talking about?" a voice asks… Oh boy, it's Kise! I'm dead here… He can't but trusted! He's such a loudmouth… As I dwell on the thought, Kise has already taken the book from Akashi "Shojou-san! Look at this!" Kise calls out to her before I could even react. Akimara hears him and sees the book "**KISHIMOTO!**" she growls and, practically, rampages at me. She snatches the book from Kise and rips it to shreds "I know you have a back-up… Give it!" she growls… I know Akimara well enough not to go against her wishes. I give her the book and she rips it as well "We were reading that!" Akashi exclaims "It is inappropriate for people her age… You two ought to know better…" she says and walks away "Is she always like that?" Kise asks "Only if I do something stupid… That and if something doesn't go right…" I say as I glance at her direction. I'll admit, she's the best but she can be the scariest person in the world… That's why we're best friends! She's Yin and I'm Yang… Then again, Yang is a boy but I'm a tomboy in a way… Gym class is gonna start soon, so I leave for the girls locker room. I can't wait to shoot some hoops!

**A/N: Seem like Ayame's not gonna listen to Akimara! Oh whatever! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update… Getting ready for school! 'Til the next chapter!**


End file.
